


Sugar Baby

by PrimoLineS



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimoLineS/pseuds/PrimoLineS
Summary: 一段包养关系的开始。
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber
Kudos: 20





	Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：我流派骚白莲花（？），是人尽可欺的懦弱学生仔（这不是很刺激吗？）  
> 梗：外网所谓的一种线上包养网站。事业有成的中年人会注册为“Sugar Daddy”，而需要钱的年轻人则注册为“Sugar Baby”，形成一段自愿的包养关系。注册后官方AI会针对性的筛选和匹配。

“藤丸？叫了你好几声了，你在盯着手机看什么？”

同寝室的室友突然从背后凑上来，企图看看他手机里有着什么需要遮遮掩掩的。藤丸立香吓了一大跳，他赶忙把手机盖在自己的衣服下，侧过身子挡住室友的窥视，“没……没看什么……”可能是因为太过紧张，立香推了一下靠近自己的室友，力气不足让他反而踉跄了两步，还好他反应及时扶住了一旁的桌子。

一连续动作下来弄得立香满脸通红，他眼角染上绯色，蓝色的眼睛含着怒气瞪着室友，似乎是因为他的突然出现而造成了现在的情况。立香站直身子绕开室友，像是怕被别人发现他的秘密一样，脚步急促又有些凌乱，甚至来不及拿走他的外套。

室友盯着散落在地上的外套，想着刚刚立香夺门而出的样子，再一次感慨他的室友不知道自己又多么的诱人。那双承装着怒气的蓝眸再他眼里分明就是引诱，让人不由想看弄哭他会是怎样的美妙景象。他捡起了立香掉在地上的衣服，嗅了嗅，没有一般男人的汗臭，甚至有股淡淡的清香。他扼制了自己脑子里钻出的变态想法，将其丢到藤丸的床上。

藤丸立香跑出门后有一瞬间的迷茫，他从宿舍走到教学楼，手心攥着手机满是汗，路上被风一吹打了个颤，立香抱着手臂抖了抖，向着自己最近的一栋教学楼走了进去。今天是周末，走道上的人不多，他低着头避开其他人，似乎每一道落在他身上的视线都能猜到他手机上的秘密。

立香快步拐进厕所，猛地关上门并反锁上。他低低地喘着气，靠着门站了好几分钟才平静下来，这时候才想起来会不会有人还在厕所。立香咬了咬下唇，紧张地抓着手机的指尖都泛白，但他还是颠着步子，谨慎地检查了每一扇门是否都能打开，确定没有人在后，立香才得以松了气。

他靠着盥洗台将手机立于眼前，漆黑的屏幕印出他汗渍渍的脸庞，头发黏在额头和脸侧，弄得立香痒痒的。他将手机放在台子上，转身打开水龙头，将冷水拍打在自己脸上，试图消除那许久未曾褪去的红晕。

“嗡——”手机在大理石做成的台子上发出震动声，立香听到声音后将捧在手里的那潭水撒开。他头发被沾湿，一些水滴顺着发梢滴进他白色的上衣里，晕开一抹花色。立香盯着镜子里的自己，他用湿漉漉的手撸了把头发，露出自己的额头，很快又掉下来几丝碎发，他端详了半晌，还是叹息着揉乱头发。眼睛偷偷瞄几眼手机，看着屏幕亮起来的提示，又紧张地对着镜子里的自己迅速打量了一下。

拿起手机，屏幕适时亮起，有两个消息提示。

他缩了缩手指，还是有些紧张，不知道自己刻意弄出来的样子，是否会让男人厌恶自己。

这个事情还得从几周前说起。藤丸立香因为一些原因实在是比较缺钱，他偶然在网上看到有人说有个网站只需要注册就可以赚钱，并且晒出了对方的打款证据。立香有一瞬间的心动，他害怕是网络诈骗这类的，偷偷用小号去问那人，结果那人悄咪咪地给了一个网址，告诉他注册就知道了。

立香怀着一颗忐忑的心注册了一个账号，把年龄虚涨了两岁填了19，传了一张自己的背影作为头像，然后依照需求填写信息。那些私人问题让立香羞红了脸，但他还是老老实实的填了，隐约觉得有些不对，可心底那丝侥幸催促着他不要在意这么多。

在注册前网上那人就告诉他缺钱的话就选择“Sugar Baby”这个选项注册，进了网址才知道“Sugar Baby”和“Sugar Daddy”代表的到底是什么。离成年还有段距离的立香还是明白“包养”这个词的意思，他羞愧又害怕，因为注册已经完成了，他的信息上传到网上进入系统的匹配机制里。一想到那些私人信息被一群人浏览过，立香就浑身燥热，他慌张地退出了软件，努力让自己遗忘这件事情。

可就在今天，软件提示突然弹出，系统给他匹配的“Sugar Daddy”已经准备好了。立香刻意掩盖的记忆被提了出来，手机上闪烁的提示就像是在提醒他做了一件多么丢人的事。可他不知道如何拒绝对方发来的视频申请，他即将在这种唐突的情况下见到自己的包养对象。

立香用自己的头发挡住眼睛，揉乱头发显得他没精神又不修边幅，打湿的衣服有点邋遢，在厕所视频会不会让那人觉得自己不够重视这次面试？可立香就是希望那人看不上自己，最好能被网站拉入黑名单用户，这样他就不用提心吊胆怕自己的信息被人挖出来。

立香大拇指重重地摁在屏幕上，对准那条消息的地方，然后划开屏幕，迎接他的是视频通知，立香顿了顿，还是点击了【YES】。

他待的厕所光线昏暗，更不易看清他自己的长相，但是对方的摄像头里映出的是敞开的下摆，棕色的浴袍包裹着一副极为健硕的身躯。

立香瞄到一眼后便涨红了脸，刚消下去那点绯色愈演愈烈，烧得他耳根滚烫。浴袍微敞让立香第一眼就瞧见了那傲然的隆起，被半遮半掩的藏在身上的唯一一块布料后，即使还属于沉睡状态也依旧庞大的令学生仔的立香颇为震撼。

他张了张嘴不知道要说什么，举着手机发现自己似乎是要对着镜头那男人的下体说话，羞辱感席卷全身，立香赶紧垂下眼不去看屏幕，他大脑里蹦出几个较为低俗的脏话，却支吾着骂不出来，手一抖就想把视频关掉。

“让我仔细看看。”

可就在这时，视频那头的男人说话了，他声音低沉带着几分愉悦。立香也不知道为什么，他就是能从男人短暂的轻哼中察觉出那人心情不错。

所以立香像是被男人平和的态度安抚了，重新将镜头对准自己，尽管羞耻得不行，却还是鼓起勇气看向镜头。

他不知道男人在看自己的哪儿，可这人半天不说话，从视频里立香只能瞧见他搭在椅子上轻轻敲打的手指，很长、很好看。立香开始跑神了，他顺着男人的手目光后移，打量起视频里展现出的一部分房间。

至少那人没有骗他，“Sugar Daddy”确实都很有钱。从视频映射出的小小空间里，立香就认出好几个叫不出名字的奢侈品，还有一些估计是定制。他心里隐约升起了一丝期待，却被羞耻心给压了下去。

立香不知道视频那头的男人正在用一种极为火热的眼神注视着屏幕这头的他。青涩的高中生无意中散发出来的媚意，即使在厕所这样令人厌恶的环境和极为昏暗的光线，也无法隐藏。白色的衬衣因为打湿水而让那具有些羸弱的身子若隐若现，脖颈上积攒的水珠较多，让锁骨清晰可见，展现出男孩一种弱小的美妙。乱糟糟的头发不但没有降低男人的兴趣，反而因为遮住了那双眼，让嫣红的嘴唇更加突出，高中生轻咬下唇这样不经意间的小动作，一点点撩动着男人的心，让他觉得心痒痒的，更想掀起男孩的头发，一睹那双眼是否如自己想象般的那样勾人。

他感到非常满意。以他的年龄和成就，根本不需要这样的网站寻找包养对象，也是他一时心血来潮，没想到挖到宝了。

“你还是学生吧？”他打算吓一下这个小东西。

被看出身份的立香一瞬间白了脸，但是他很快又硬气起来：“我……我19岁！”他强调了一遍自己填写的年龄，毕竟对方也不认识自己，只要认定自己是19岁，那就是19！

那头的男人听闻他的回答，愉悦地笑出了声，他磁性的嗓音性感极了，只是低低笑了声，便勾着立香的耳朵和心，想多听听。

“那我叫你一声‘小家伙’不过分吧？”男人大拇指在食指和中指间反复摩擦，觉得心里更痒了。真想揉揉男孩那一看上去就柔顺丝滑的头发，一定很舒服，说不定他还会摆出其他更为生动的表情。

立香有些紧张地拽了一下自己的衣领，他怕极了男人知道他谎报信息而上报给客服。他没接触过这类事情，一直以好学生自称的他脑子里想了一大堆，比如客服给学校打电话核实他的信息，那样全校都会知道他是个缺钱卖屁股的，然后学校再打电话通知他的父母，而好事者将这些事传到大街小巷，这样的后果是立香无法承担的。

他大脑高速运转着却又一片空白，手机被他捏在手里布满了汗水，险些滑落。立香在衣服上擦了擦汗换了另一只手举着，他也不知道为什么想到了偶然瞧见的那些小视频，里面的人都怎么撒娇来着？

“老……老公？！”是这样叫的吗？！

立香还没有意识到自己说了什么，他急冲冲的将脑子里想到的名称吐出，语气带着央求，颇有几分被人欺负了的意味。然后他愣了三秒，才反应过来自己刚刚对着男人叫了什么！

仅有的理智让立香没有尖叫出声，但是他脑子已经彻底乱成一锅粥了。“不是……对不起……先生……我不是这个意……”立香忙着解释却又不知如何开口，“对不起”在他嘴里抖了半天才说出口，又怕男人更生气，紧张地浑身颤抖，不敢再抬头去看屏幕里的那人。

【我在想什么！！这种话是能顺便说的吗？！他肯定生气了！我完蛋了！】

下一刻，男人的大笑声从手机里传来，立香惊讶地抬头看过去，镜头已经不再是棕色浴袍裹着的下体，而是一张极为耀眼的脸。

是的，耀眼。

立香第一眼便被男人那头灿烂的金发夺走了所有的视线。那犹如太阳一样的存在让他背后的肮脏无处可逃，映出了他可笑又可怜的模样。第二眼落到了男人那双盛满了笑意的蓝眸，眼角叠起一些皱纹告诉着别人他并不年轻了，可他犹如神祇灌注心血塑造的脸庞毫无岁月的痕迹。

立香红了脸，他从未见过这么好看的人，用这样低俗的形容词放在他身上仿佛是一种亵渎，可立香还是不由自主地想到了“白马王子”这个词。仿佛童话中一切的形容都完美的落到了男人身上，那些华丽的词藻不再是无边的幻想，而是事实。

可下一秒，他就发现，男人伸手抵在了屏幕上，轻轻敲打了两下，然后他就看着男人那双薄唇上下浮动，轻吐出几个字：“脱衣服。”

这三个字将立香的一切幻想都打回到了现实，那所谓的“圣光”只不过是男人的伪装工具，而他藤丸立香，可以说现在是一件商品，买家要现场验货。

立香咬着下唇没动，男人等了几分钟便不耐地出声：“动作快点，看你这样是在学校的公共厕所吧？说不定有急着上厕所的要来敲门，你不希望他们把保安叫过来吧？”男人挑眉，语气没什么起伏，可正戳中立香的点，让男孩僵住身子，最后只能顺从的将手机放到盥洗池上，自己则退后几步，让整个人出现在镜头里。

立香在心里骂了好几句“死变态”，男人顶着这张脸也看不出年纪，他是在无法用“老”字来形容对方。

立香慢蹭蹭地去拽自己的衬衣，因为只有一件，而备感羞耻的他从最下侧开始解纽扣，一颗一颗，解得极慢。

男人这时候不催促了，隔着屏幕立香也似乎能感觉到停留在自己身上的炙热目光，激得他一抖，解到胸口的动作一岔，不经意间撩起了布料，露出他白皙的胸脯。

“停！”

男人突然出声，立香只得保持着解纽扣的动作，僵硬地站在原地。他盯着自己的脚尖，脑子里对着老男人大骂特骂，却还是不由自主地回忆起那惊为天人的第一眼。

男人半晌没说话，引得立香耐不住性子抬头去看，却发现镜头那端重新换成了露骨的下半身，而且这次，立香分明看出男人已经半勃状态了。

唾弃了一声“死变态”，立香还是忍不住羞红了脸，长这么大，就没见过几次别的男人的阴茎，有些好奇却又不敢明着打量。他在心底不由跟自己的比了比，得到的结论使他颇为沮丧。

“你可以叫我‘高文’。”

他听到男人这么介绍自己，便在心里对这名字默念了几声，感觉还挺好听的。可紧接着男人的下一句话就是：“当然，在床上我们还是遵从规律，叫我‘Da-ddy’吧。”

高文咬字极为清晰，把这个简单的单词念得韵味十足，却是在强调着两人的身份。他仿佛逗小孩一样的，估计念重这个词，看着男孩涨红了脸，炸毛却怒不敢言的样子，极大的满足了他的恶趣味。

“……是。”男孩吞吞吐吐的应下，指不定在心里骂了多少句，但是表面上还是一副喏喏的样子，他自己可能不知道，那双充满了生机与活力的眼暴露了一切的伪装。

这么可爱的小家伙，高文突然觉得自己舍不得让给他人了。

既然他都在心底骂自己“变态”了，那是该做点符合人设的事了。

高文视线停在了男孩半遮半掩的胸上，觉得那乳尖上的红晕就是在勾引着他去舔，含在嘴里感受一点点挺立的变化。他忍不住开始期待，在自己精心调教下的男孩，会在床上呈现出怎样魅惑人心的色彩。

高文许久没有这种欲望冲击着大脑的感觉了，他现在心痒极了，想让男孩在自己身下露出更多似快乐似痛苦的表情，让这张青涩又漂亮的面孔，展现出更加动人的一面。

他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，哑着嗓音开口道：“好男孩，把手机举到面前。”

立香略微犹豫，还是依照男人的话把手机举到了自己面前。屏幕里清晰的映出男人巨大的阴茎，立香感到了一种压迫感，随着手机递进，仿佛真的有人站在自己面前，而一抬头就是那根粗壮的阴茎，贴着自己的脸滑过。他脸上的红晕降了下去，似乎所有的血液的汇聚到了耳朵上，烧得通红，最后与手机离了一掌宽。

“揉奶子给我看。”男人命令道。

“什……什么？”还是好学生的立香从未听过这么低俗下流得称呼，将男人的胸称为奶子，就是一种羞辱，而最关键的是，他在这一刻惊恐地意识到，自己的胸口开始发烫，那两点凸起似乎也被血液汇聚，透出丝丝痒意。

立香支吾了两句却没说出来，抖着手臂，一只举着手机，一只隆住自己的胸口，企图像女人的胸一样聚到一起。但这当然失败了，他虽然看上去白白嫩嫩的挺有肉，却达不到聚胸的效果，也只是胸脯比其他人稍微鼓一点。

“先……先生，我……我做不到……”

立香试了几次都不行，委屈地开口，带着点小情绪，似乎在抱怨男人为什么要让自己做明知道达不成的事。

“叫错了，要罚。”男人没有理立香的抱怨，他摆正了姿态让自己已经勃起的阴茎贴近镜头，嘴里冷酷地宣判着男孩的错误。他似乎看穿了立香心底的侥幸，为了打破男孩的幻想，连平时颇为不屑的威胁手段都用上了：“你也不希望自己现在这幅样子被全校知道吧？”高文从一旁拿出了另一个手机，对着屏幕里的立香连拍了好几张，然后放到镜头前给他看。

“对……对不起……Daddy……”立香脸上的血色又褪去了几分，叫高文升起了怜惜和不忍，可从男孩嘴里发出的这声“DADDY”是如此悦耳，让高文性致高昂，更加认定了男孩。他就像胚胎一样，需要一点点的打磨，才能散发出宝石一样的光芒，高文很喜欢。

“让你揉什么，你叫它什么？”高文缓缓地撸动了一下自己的分身，向男孩展现了自己傲人的资本，果然收到了男孩羞愧又难堪的眼神反馈，嘴里的话一步步紧逼了上去，挑逗着男孩。

“揉……揉奶子……”

“谁让你揉奶子？”

“Da-Daddy让我……揉奶子。”

仿佛破罐子破摔了，之前还拉扯半天说不出来的荤话，现在已经能顺利的从嘴巴里蹦出了。

男孩索性闭上了眼，动作略显粗暴地揉着胸口，那里的肌肤被搓得通红，白皙的皮肤上留下了重重的指印，在往中间聚拢。“Daddy，我奶子太小了，没……办法有沟。”开了口之后，这些话似乎也没那么难以启齿了，立香嘴里说着话，脸上闭着眼，颇有几分掩耳盗铃的样子。

“我有说让你挤乳沟吗？”高文的声音听起来有些冷酷，让立香不由想到了教导主任，突兀地打了个颤，“蹭”得站直，一手还尽职地举着手机，另一只手垂在腿侧，偷偷掐了自己一下。

“接下来按我说的做。”高文没有错过男孩的小动作，觉得有些好笑，放轻了语气，听上去挺温柔的，让闭着眼的立香又在脑子里循环播放第一眼见到男人的样子，想着想着还有些红了脸。

“掐着自己的奶头试试？”男人这话带着丝玩味，他透过屏幕的视线一瞬不瞬地注视着立香胸前的两颗红樱桃，残留的余光聚集到男孩的脸上，不愿放过他的任何一丝情绪的波动。

立香举手机那只手往后拉了拉，他闭着眼也不知道是感受到的还是脑补出来的，男人炙热的目光留恋于胸口，让他呼吸逐渐急促了起来。立香在胸口乱摸了几下，才确定自己的乳头的位置，大拇指和食指小心地掐住，从肌肤处传来的些许刺痛使他皱起来眉头，斟酌了一下，还是开口道：“Daddy，奶头有些痛……”

他的话让高文忍不住挑眉，没想到男孩这么快就适应了身份，甚至不需要他的教导就已经学会举一反三了。男孩就像一个被精致包装的礼物，从拉开彩花开始，每一层都是惊喜，让高文从这简单的互动着感觉到了满足。

“乖男孩，那证明你身体很敏感嘛。”高文抓着自己的肉棒顶到屏幕上，他果断撕掉了自己的伪装，让那些温和的表面被膨胀的欲望所替代，露出男人残忍又贪恋的一面。高文舔舔嘴角，撸着自己挺硬的分身，哑声对立香说道：“把手机拿近一点，Daddy想仔细看看你的奶头，是不是粉嫩的，有没有被其他人染指过？”

立香听出男人话中暗指的意味，心里腾起愤怒又被更多的顾忌压了下去，攥紧了拳头深呼吸，免得自己一气之下将手机摔了，抖着手掀起自己半敞的衬衣，将乳头与手机靠得更近些。

“再近点，把奶头贴到屏幕上。”高文的分身抵着屏幕滑出一道水痕，他的身体比想象中的还要亢奋，仅仅是男孩这压抑着愤怒和不甘的表情便让他欲火难耐。

他等不及要亲自拆礼物了。

立香只能遵从男人的命令，将乳头贴上手机屏幕，冰冷的玻璃面激得立香打了个颤，乳头碰到便立刻受刺激一样的立了起来。立香捏着胸脯上鼓起的那点软肉，手掌将它们隆成一个小三角，让顶端的乳头能顺利的在屏幕上碾压。

“Daddy……奶头有点奇怪……”立香被乳尖传来的骚痒让他不由捏着乳头在屏幕上刮了好几下，却还是觉得心底颇为急躁。男孩在这方面意外的诚实，似乎确定自己中了这个圈套逃不掉后，反而放开了，对着手机那头的男人一句“Daddy”叫得可怜兮兮的。

高文握着自己的肉棒将铃口对准屏幕上的那颗乳珠，命令道：“睁开眼，看着屏幕。”他虽然看不到，可男孩敢怒不敢言的样子已经清晰的浮现在脑海中，让他下半身的肉棒又胀大了几分。

男孩捏奶子的手一下松开了，高文就知道立香听话的睁开了眼，他羞愧难当的样子一定染得眼角绯红，绽放出绚丽的色彩，而那双蓝色的眼一定被怒火点燃。想到这里的高文抓着肉棒敲打在屏幕上，发出清脆地“啪啪”声。“感觉到Daddy的鸡巴在拍你的奶子了吗？”他下流的话语与他的身份完全不相符，而这样粗俗的话语对还是学生的立香来说更是带有侮辱性的。

藤丸立香在看不见的视角里脸色难看极了，却还是咬着牙重新掐着自己的奶子怼上手机，“Daddy的鸡……鸡巴……好大……”男人对阴茎的形容词是如此低俗的，让立香明显不适，这个词在嘴里酝酿了半天才结结巴巴的说出来。似乎是到了他的底线，立香对于配合男人说得这些荤话，像是打开了一个新的开关，他开始感觉到身体发热，不再只是脸上羞愧难耐，身体暴露在空气中有些瑟缩，但是体温随着心里那丝怪异的躁动逐渐升温，敞开的衣服已经渐渐溢出汗渍。

“好孩子，现在脱掉你的裤子。”高文对他的顺从满意极了，他想挖掘男孩更深的地方，尽管他没办法在现场，却也能从手机玩弄对方。

“可……不行，你不能要求我这样做！”立香对男人的要求感到惊恐，他瞪大了眼睛并松开了自己捏奶子的手，下意识地捂住了自己的下半身，引得高文一阵轻笑。

男人又重新把刚才另一个手机拍得照片递到镜头前，让立香看清楚，并且还还多了几张他揉奶子的图片。照片里的那人虽闭着眼紧锁眉头，可脸上不经意间展现出几分媚态，看上去是一种青涩的淫荡，几乎让立香认不出这个人会是自己。

他捂住了自己的眼，喉咙上下滚动了好几次，才喃喃道：“不…….不行……不可以……”

“别怕，今天只是检查一下。”高文收起手机，说话的声音柔和了几分，像是耐心猎人对猎物的引诱，但他的话却又是那样的残忍，不给立香留下任何妄想，“你没有认真看注册时的说明内容吗？上面可是说了Daddy们在第一次见面的时候要检查各个方面的。”他当然知道大部分人都不会去看，所以才能够用瞎说的话唬到这个小家伙。

果不其然，立香白了脸色，目光中充满了懊悔，他认真地回忆手指划过条约时看到的消息，却更加清楚的发现自己真的没有注意里面的内容，还没注册成功以前，他以为只是一个普通的网站而已。

“可……”他想不出反驳的理由，“你这是性…….性骚扰！”他当然不是，这个网站还是自己注册的，错误是他自己一时贪婪酿下的，他无法指责男人。

“甜心，我可是帮你瞒下了谎报年龄的违规行为，你这样指责我，Daddy可是会伤心的。”高文心底庆幸他只是一个还未踏入社会的学生，才能被自己轻易的骗到。“况且，你自己注册的’Sugar Baby’,你也不希望弄得人尽皆知吧？”高文承认自己是个卑鄙的家伙，隐隐的罪恶感都被对男孩的渴望而抵消了。他在心里承诺会好好对待男孩的，不管是从物质上还是精神上。

立香也不知道是被男人说服还是被自己说服了，他缓缓地向前几步，将手机重新放到盥洗台上，然后让自己暴露在镜头面前。高文再一次看到了男孩的模样，他心念念的男孩此时正背对着镜头，捣鼓了两下那套着皮带的裤子滑落到地上，露出男孩白皙且纤细的双腿，扭捏地交织靠立在一起。脚下还踏着一双帆布鞋，鞋子钻过裤腿让裤子被顺利脱了下来，白色的袜子绕着脚腕和帆布鞋一起包裹了男孩的双脚。

高文的目光在脚踝处留恋了许久才转向男孩的屁股上。微长的衬衣让屁股一部分被遮住了，可只遮到了一半，红色的内裤和白色形成鲜明的对比，而厕所略带昏暗的光线使得男孩身上萦绕上了一种色气。

“转过来。”他出声说道，自己的手放在阴茎上撸动了起来。青涩的学生仔在厕所这样的地方被逐渐扒光，光想想就让男人觉得欲望沸腾。

立香似乎有些不愿，他对男人的命令挣扎了好一会儿，才慢慢转过来，双手叠在一起挡在自己的阴茎前面。立香半扭着头不去看手机，盯着斜前方的窗子看，佯装镇定，可他白皙的肌肤让蔓延在身上的红色格外明显，谁都一眼可以看出来他的恼羞意味。

高文瞧着又笑了起来，男孩捂着自己分身的样子着实可爱，让他又起了几分逗弄的心思。“把手拿开给Daddy看看呢。”

立香别扭了半天，也不吭声，把手往后一撤，头还是看着那边的窗子，假装这个在刚刚的语言羞辱中半勃的人不是自己。

男孩的阴茎已经发育成熟，从半勃的情况看上去算是正常尺寸，将红内裤支起了一个小帐篷，前端有点微湿的痕迹。

“Daddy的宝贝长大了啊，这种事都开始躲着Daddy了。”高文摸了摸自己的肉棒，对着镜头晃了晃，“来给你的兄弟打声招呼。”

立香瞄到一眼，被男人的动作羞得紧急闭眼，然后反应过来这根本没用，硬着头皮看过去，对着镜头回应道：“你……你好……”

高文给自己调整了一下坐姿，让镜头能显现出他的肉棒和手掌，然后他给自己的肉棒淋上了一些润滑液。“给Daddy看看你的肉棒吧，摸摸它，看上去挺需要慰藉的。”

立香有些无措地站在原地，好半天才从内裤里掏出自己的分身。男孩粉嫩的肉棒一看就没怎么被使用过，被立香摸到铃口便迅速给出反应，分泌出一些粘稠的前列腺液。他不敢看手机那头男人的肉棒，只能盯着自己的分身，慢慢撸动。男孩的动作不快，他虽然不看手机，耳边却是从视频那头传来“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音，还有男人时不时地喘息。

立香听着这些声音羞耻的脚尖抓地，他看着自己的肉棒在自己漫不经心地撸动下一点点挺立起来，浑身燥热，撸了半天还是忍不住用余光去瞄屏幕里的景象。男人那粗壮的肉棒甚至镜头的装不下，只能瞧见他修长的大掌在马眼处摩擦着。立香偷偷地和自己的比了比，把头埋得更低了。

“好了，先这样吧。”男人叫停了他的动作，似乎并没有打算让他自慰到射出来。立香舒了口气，紧接着他听到男人说：“把内裤脱下来，转过身。”

立香吓得一哆嗦，手上力度一大，掐着自己的分身顿时一阵酸痛，脸色都白了下去，而男人嘴里的话更是让他觉得一片黑暗。

“听话，Daddy只是想要检查一下我的小朋友是不是还未被采摘。”

他就差直说自己想看看立香是不是个被操烂了的小骚货。立香白着一张脸身体在空气中发抖，他觉得自己应该感到愤怒，感到难堪，可是他的身体却因为这句话而骚动。

立香久久没有行动，视频那头的高文也不急，他仔细地观察着男孩的神情，看着他从难堪到羞愤，再到无奈，最后一咬下唇，转过了身，白皙的指尖勾着红色的内裤边，将其缓缓从胯部往下拽，然后身体以一种极其僵硬的姿势弓起，微微抬高臀部，把屁股对向了镜头。

说实话，高文这一刻非常希望自己在现场，这样他就能欣赏到镜头那段男孩脸上的神情。那一定是极为美妙的。

“好孩子，再抬高一点，屁股往右边挪一下。”他指挥着男孩移动，让那圆润的屁股能够被镜头完美框住。男孩看着挺瘦弱的，可脱了衣服高文就发现他有不少肉，捏上去一定软软的，特别是屁股，甚至可以说是饱满，而因为紧张，后穴被藏了起来，夹得紧紧的。

“小朋友，你这样Daddy可是检查不到的。”高文出声提醒道，“来，用手把屁眼掰开给Daddy看看。”他开始畅想手掌拍打在男孩挺翘的屁股上，会发出怎样响亮的声音，而男孩又将会有怎么羞愤的神情。

“求……求你了……”这样的事实在是太出格了，立香低声求饶，他觉得血液倒流，全部都集中到了大脑里，让他的意识一片空白。

“放松，Daddy只是看看。”高文放轻了声音，似是安抚，似是引诱。

立香浑身发抖，他双手一点点向后移去，就像控制自己身体的不再是本人，而是电话那头的男人，一步步将他的媚态挖掘出来。

“不……不行……”嘴里的拒绝翻来覆去说了几遍，手却还是伸向了自己的屁股，放在软软的臀部，缓慢靠近自己的后穴，再快抵达的时候停下来，五指张开微微用力掰开。“别……别看了，Daddy……”立香的声音已经沾上了哭意，他屁股上的肉因为手部的颤抖也在微晃，一颠一颠，而双腿也在打颤，整个人的身子像熟透了一般，通红。

“宝贝有一个很漂亮的小穴，为什么要紧张呢？”高文看着男孩呈现在镜头上的雏菊，那里粉嫩又紧致，因为极度紧张而不断收缩，让他想把自己的手指放进去感受那令人窒息的包裹感。

“Daddy……”立香低泣着求饶，他羞耻极了，身子发软，似乎马上就要摔倒。

“好了，接下来……”

“砰砰砰！”厕所紧闭的门传来了巨大的敲打声，然后一个男生隔着门大骂：“谁他妈在里面，还锁门！厕所约炮啊！”

这句话正戳中了立香的点，他惊得跳起来，差点摔倒，慌忙拽着自己的裤子和手机躲进了一间单卫里，心仿佛要从喉咙眼里跳出来，死死地捂着自己的嘴不敢发出一丝声音。

敲门的男生骂了一会儿间里面也没动静，就离开了，想来保安也快来了。

高文颇为惋惜的叹了口气，今天只能到此为止了。他正打算给立香说几句话，便发现自己的视频已经被男孩切断了，有些气恼，但很快他又笑了起来。

这么有意思的男孩，他势在必得。

————————  
立香穿上裤子再确定门外没人后飞奔回宿舍，把自己埋进被子里。

这时候他才拿出手机来看，发现视频早已被自己挂断了，只留下一条新短信。立香压着自己怦怦直跳的心脏，犹豫了半晌，还是点开了。里面赫然呈现着他的一张自慰照片，以及男人的电话和一个地址。

【明天见，我的乖男孩。】

立香委屈得近乎落泪，他怎么就碰上这种事了。

闷头在被子里待到晚上，室友回来给他打招呼他也没理，直到半夜，立香偷偷探出头，手机屏幕的微弱光亮照在他脸上，而他似乎遇上了什么极其难以抉择的事情，皱着眉头。

立香维持着严肃的表情，将一个手机号存进了电话簿里，备注名从“死变态”改成了“混蛋”，接着又改成了“死变态”，最后他指尖微动，敲下几个字母，组成一个名字。

【高文】


End file.
